Paul, I'm a Demigod
by pjoperson
Summary: Percy and Sally decide that Paul should know the truth. Percy wasn't expecting it to be so hard, but with Paul not believing a thing he says, Percy realizes just how stubborn mortals can be. Will Paul ever accept the truth? After BoTL and before TLO.


**I give you...the winner for my poll! Here's my take on Paul finding out...the truth! Some of it may not be accurate on what Percy said in TLO, but just ignore that okay? Great, thanks. It may be a bit rusty, seeing as I haven't wrote in a while, so sorry about that. I don't own PJO btw.**

My mom took her blue cookies from the oven.

"Any news on the war with Poseidon?" I shook my head and grabbed a cookie.

"Haven't heard a thing since my birthday." I stuffed the cookie in my mouth. "HOT! HOT!" I spit out the cookie and ran to the sink. My mom chuckled.

"You're cleaning that up." she pointed at the mushed cookie with her thumb.

"Yeah, I know," I said after rinsing my mouth. "My tongue feels funny."

After cleaning up the mess I made, I poured myself a glass of milk. I sat down and took another cookie. I blew on it; you could never be too careful. I took a small bite.

"I think we should tell Paul that I'm a demigod." My mom nodded, agreeing with me.

"How do you propose we tell him?" I took another small bite of my cookie, thinking.

"Just tell him straight out, and if he doesn't believe us, show him a water trick."

"And if that doesn't work?"

"I can show him Riptide."

"He may not see it as a sword."

"Bring Thalia, Nico and Annabeth?"

"Will they come?"

"Jeez Mom, stop being so pessimistic."

"Fine. I'll call Paul over."

TEEHEETEEHEE linebreak TEEHEETEEHEE

"You're not the pizza man," I said in fake disappointment when I opened the door to see Paul.

"Sorry to disappoint," he joked back. I stepped aside, inviting Paul in. My mom stepped in.

"Paul! You're early!" She gave him a quick kiss. "Percy has to tell you something. Come to the living room. I opened my mouth to remind her we agreed to tell him together, but Mom ushered us to the living room. Paul sat down, and I sat across from him.

"I'll go get some drinks." My mom hurried to the kitchen.

"I'masonofPoseidon," I blurted out to Paul. It would've been a miracle if he understood that.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that,"he said blankly. I took a deep breath.

"I'm a son of Poseidon," I said more clearly. Paul smiled.

"I know you are Percy." I was relieved. He knew. That was- wait. How did he know? Nobody told him. "I met him on your birthday, remember?" he finished. Oh yeah. I forgot about that.

"Yeah, but I meant _the_ Poseidon. The god of the seas, earth shaker and master of horses." Paul laughed.

"You've got quite an imagination Percy. I'm sorry to disappoint you Perce, but Greek gods don't exist. It's all a myth." Thunder rumbled outside.

'"See! That was Zeus!"

"That's just bad weather Percy. Nothing more."

"That man you met _was _Poseidon!" I took the sand dollar off my necklace. "See? He got this for my birthday!" He took the sand dollar and peered at it closely.

"This looks very rare. Where did he find it?"

"Probably the bottom of the Ocean, where his kingdom is. He's fighting in a war right now." Paul laughed again.

"You can hope for that all you want, but don't you think you're getting too old for those kinds of wishes. And if there was a war, wouldn't it be dangerous to go swimming."

"Nobody goes swimming in the winter." I pointed out. "And it's much farther out to sea."

"It's not winter everywhere in the world. And there are still many ships that go out to sea."

"Who says they're not in danger?" I took my necklace off. "There's a camp for demigods," I said, trying to keep my voice as calm as possible. "Every summer we get a new bead, to celebrate the fact that we lived another year." I showed him my necklace. "This bead was the year I got claimed by Poseidon. I was the first child of Poseidon since World War II. This bead was when we found the golden fleece. The same fleece Jason found. This is the most recent bead, when we went to the Labyrinth. The one where the minotaur used to be kept. We found Daedalus, and when he decided to finally die, the Labyrinth collapsed."

"These beads are so intricate. Nice story you made up for them."

"They're not made up!" My mom came in with the drinks.

"Took you long enough," I mumbled to myself. "Why can't I have coke? Why do I get water?" My mom gave me a look, reminding me of Plan B. I can't believe I forgot about that.

"Your son has quite an imagination Sally. He thinks the gods are real." Thunder rumbled again.

"He's telling the truth Honey."

"Mmhm," he replied, obviously not believing her.

"As I already told you, my dad's Poseidon. That means I can control water and sometimes make hurricanes. Now watch." I made the water rise in a graceful way. I formed it so it looked roughly like a fish. It looked more like a blob though. Then I made the water evaporate. Paul stared at the place the fish was moments ago. Then he smiled widely.

"You never told me you practice magic tricks. What is there? A projector or something?" I sighed in exasperation as he looked around the room for a non-existant projector. I took out Riptide from my pocket.

"You always carry that pen around. Are you planning to write a story? Like your mother?" he joked.

"It doesn't have any ink."

"Then why don't you throw it out?"

"First, it was the first thing I got from my dad, second, it would return to my pocket anyway, and third, if I don't have it, I'd be defenceless."

"How would it return to your pocket? Magic?" he added sarcastically.

"Exactly. I'll prove it to you. I set the pen on the table, stood up and turned my pockets inside out.

"No extra pen. Pat me down if you want." Paul came over and patted me down. "No secret pockets or anything. Now throw that pen out the window."

"Percy, are you sure? You got it from your father." At least he cared about how my father barely visited.

"Second point. It's gonna return," I reminded. Paul reluctantly took my pen, walked to the window, and chucked it far away. I tucked my pockets back to normal again. I waited only about two seconds before Paul spoke up.

"Well? Should we go look for it now?"

"Wait a few more seconds." Sure enough, I felt the extra weight return to my pocket.

"Ta-da!" I exclaimed, pulling it out of my pocket. Paul looked shocked.

"I-it's because I didn't fully pat you down. I didn't even try. Now that I think about it, I-I did feel something. Yeah! That's it! I remember feeling something." I looked over at my mom. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Okay. Whatever. Here. Take the pen again and uncap it." Paul took the pen again, with an almost annoyed look on his face. He uncapped it.

"Woah! Did this pen just turn into a ruler?"

"Look closer. It's a sword."

"Percy. It's a ruler. Aren't you a bit young to be playing these games." I ignored his comment.

"Look closer Paul. Concentrate on seeing a sword." He sighed and stared at the bronze blade. After a while, he jumped back. He grabbed the hilt with both of his hands.

"It-it's a sword!" he exclaimed. "_No way, I _never_ knew that,"_ I thought to myself sarcastically_. _I was about to say it out loud, but caught myself just in time. Then Paul looked a suspicious.

"Impossible. Simply impossible for a mere ballpoint pen to turn into a dangerous weapon. It must be a hologram." He raised his hand and brought his finger to the edge of the sword. He hesitated, then carefully put his hand on it. I didn't worry. Celestial bronze doesn't hurt mortals. His finger would just pass through...just...like...it would...with a...hologram. Gods, I was so stupid. Of course it would be just like a hologram!

"Ha! I _knew _ it was fake!" Paul said victoriously. A knowing smile played on his lips.

"That's because you're mortal! Celestial bronze doesn't hurt mortals!" I grabbed the sword from Paul's hand, quite rudely too might I add, but I was getting frustrated. Frustrated at Paul for not believing and frustrated at whoever controlled the Mist.

"Percy, calm down," my mom told me firmly. I calmed down a bit, and decided not to cut my finger, just to show Paul that it could hurt me. _Not_ because I was emo.

"Sorry Paul. I'll go IM Nico to get Thalia and Annabeth and bring them over." I directed the last sentence to my mom.

I went to my room and found a drachma. I took the spray bottle off my dresser (It _was_ for making mist so I could Iris message people, in case you were wondering) and squirted it a few times.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Nico, wherever he is." I threw the coin in and watched the image of Nico shimmer into view.

"Oh, hey Percy. What's up?" He was standing in a graveyard, a hole beside him and a closed (and full) Happy Meal's box beside him.

"The sky. Could you do me a favour?" He shrugged.

"Sure. I owe you anyway."

"Could you find Thalia and Annabeth and bring them over? I need their help. Your's too."

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Paul refuses to believe the gods."

"I'll try, but I've never shadow travelled someone else. It might be fatal."

"Eat a bunch of sugar, get hyped up and then try. I believe you can do it Nico."

"If I die, I'll be haunting you for the rest of your life."

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks." I disconnected the message and walked back to the living room, where Mom and Paul were munching on cookies. Mom was trying to tell Paul I was telling the truth. I took a cookie and stuffed it in my mouth. It was still warm.

"My tongue still feels funny."

TEEHEETEEHEE linebreak TEEHEETEEHEE

About ten minutes later, Nico and Thalia came out from the shadows. Paul looked shocked and scared. Thalia looked green. She ran to the bathroom, and we heard retching sounds. I started feeling green. Nico looked a bit hyper. He mocked saluted.

"Well, off to find your girlfriend!" I felt my face heat up.

"She's not my girlfriend!" I yelled at the shadows where Nico stood moments ago. Mom was laughing and Paul's jaw was hanging open. Thalia walked out of the bathroom, still looking a bit green.

"I am never shadow travelling again," she stated. I laughed. I couldn't help it. She stormed up to me and glared.

"What's so funny Jackson?" I stopped laughing, but I couldn't stop smiling. Even if she was glaring at me and her breath smelled like puke.

"Nothing." She glared at me some more. Then shocked me.

"OW!" I looked at my arm, seeing a small red mark. Now it was Thalia's turn to laugh. "Yeah, yeah. You're such a sadist."

"Not really. Nico was seriously scary when he came to get me," she added randomly.

"Why?"

"He was so hyped up. Even more so than before Bianca...you know. He was jumping up and down and screaming everything he said. Lady Artemis was teaching me a few fighting tips when he came. Even she looked freaked. He kept pulling my arms shouting '_Come on come on! Percy needs your help! I'll shadow travel you! Come on! It's so fun! Come on!'_ Unfortunately Artemis let me go, but I think that was because she just wanted him to leave. So why do you need my help?" I smiled, swallowing down my laughter.

"Paul is a non-believer."

"Some mortals just don't want to accept the truth." Thalia walked over to the couch, collapsed beside Paul and grabbed a cookie.

"Did you say Artemis? Are you in on Percy's little game?"

"I can assure you Mr. Blofis, that the gods are real. I'm Thalia by the way. Percy's cousin. Sort of."

"Sally never told me she had siblings. And what do you mean 'sort of'?"

"Not on Mrs. Jackson's side, on Lord Poseidon's side. I'm a daughter of Zeus, and, as you know Zeus and Poseidon are brothers. Nico's a son of Hades. He's the guy that brought me here. The gods don't have any DNA, so that's why I said 'sort of.' Make sense?"

"Yes, but gods _aren't real._" Thunder rumbled.

"We're trying!" I yelled up at the sky.

"They're not up there Percy," Paul said.

"Thalia," I begged.

"Show him your water trick Kelp head."

"I tried."

"Fine. Mrs Jackson, do you have something that I can blow up?"

"Call me Sally, Dear. You can blow up this pillow. I've been meaning to to throw it out any ways."

"Great, thanks. Just set it on the counter over there. And you might want to take everything off the counter too. Feathers'll be everywhere." Mom cleared the kitchen counter (it was connected to the living room) and set the pillow in the centre. "Do you mind if a make a small hole in the wall, or would you prefer that I don't?"

"Will you be able to fix it?"

"I'm sure I can get one of the Hephaestus kids to fix it." Meaning she'd threaten one of them. My mom looked a bit unsure.

"All right...as long as you'll be able to fix it."

"Thanks." Thalia stood up. She shot lightning at the pillow. Feathers went flying all over the kitchen. A bow appeared in Thalia's hand, and an arrow appeared when she mimicked pulling one back. She aimed and fired. Once the feather storm settled, we saw that Thalia had pinned three feathers to the wall.

"The lightning I inherited from my dad. The bow and arrow was a gift from Artemis, and my perfect aim is part of Artemis's blessing. Explain that."

"Th-that was...impossible. B-but...how...I-I'm dreaming. Yes that's it. All just a d-dream," Paul spluttered. He didn't seem to believe himself. He slouched back into the couch and looked at Thalia in...fear. I think.

"The kitchen!" Mom screeched.

"I'll clean it up," I promised. I controlled the water so that it came out the faucet. I had it 'sweep' the feathers into the garbage bin. After a while, the kitchen was free of feathers, but it was soaked. I evaporated the rest of the water, making the kitchen good as new. I collapsed onto the armchair. That took a lot of energy. Just then, Nico and Annabeth appeared on top of a shelf. Annabeth hopped off and gracefully landed on her feet. Nico, however, just rolled off and fell on the floor.

"Nico! Are you okay?" my mom cried, rushing to his side. His answer was a light snore. Thalia, Annabeth and I burst out laughing. Paul was looking back and forth, from Annabeth to Nico. Mom picked him up and carried him to my room, probably to let him sleep in my bed.

"Percy! How many times do I have to tell you to make your bed?" Mom asked when she came back. Annabeth and Thalia started laughing even harder. I stopped and gave her an apologetic look. The girls finally stopped laughing.

"He's sleeping like the dead," Thalia said. We all burst out laughing again except for Paul and Mom. Mom smiled though. The laughter died out in about a minute.

"So what's up Percy?"

"Paul doesn't believe in the gods." Annabeth nodded. She took her hat out. She walked up to Paul and handed it to him.

"Put it on," she instructed. He took the hat with shaking hands. He slowly put it on. He shimmered out of view. "Now look at your hand." I assumed Paul did, because the couch cushion suddenly rose and fell back down as though Paul fell back down.

"What did you do to my hand?"

"It's just invisible. My mom gave me that invisibility hat for my twelfth birthday. May I please have it back?" Paul shimmered back into view and handed the cap back to Annabeth.

"Pinch me," he whispered in awe. Thalia bent over and pinched his arm.

"Ow! I didn't mean literally."

"Sorry." Paul looked back and forth between us.

"Sally, I always knew you had an...odd family, but this?" Mom looked worried., as though she thought Paul would break off their engagement. "This is amazing!" he finished. Mom looked relieved. Paul stood up and gave Mom a hug. Then he turned to me. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you Percy. Could you ever forgive me?" I shrugged. "Now, tell me all about your adventures." He sat back down, across from me.

"I better get going now then," Thalia said. "There is no way I'm shadow travelling again, and I have to get all the way to Canada." She left.

"I better get going too," Annabeth said.

"No! Stay for supper Annabeth! Please?"

"Sure Mrs. Ja- Sally. I'll make sure your son doesn't leave out the important details." Mom smiled and headed back into the kitchen. We stared telling Paul about our quests, the upcoming war and about Kronos.

**Almost 3000 words. Sorry if it was too long, but I hope it was still okay. Like it? Love it? Hate it? In a bad mood and feel the need to flame? Tell me! (By this I _totally _mean find out where I live, knock on my door and tell me face to face.)**


End file.
